


Not Her.

by a19YearOldTryingHerBest



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom, Saturday Night Live RPF, Trainwreck (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LeBron tries to be a good friend, but Aaron is still not over Amy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a19YearOldTryingHerBest/pseuds/a19YearOldTryingHerBest
Summary: LeBron tries to help his friend get over Amy.
Relationships: Aarin Conners / Reader, Aaron Conners / Original Female Character(s), Aaron Conners / You, Bill Hader / OFC, Bill Hader / Reader, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Bill Hader/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Not Her.

LeBron was a good friend. However, he wasn’t a great listener, he did hear the words but he would still do the thing he wanted to do. For example, Aaron had said he wasn’t ready to met somebody else after Amy but LeBron still got his wife to call her friend Isabella for a blind date. But he didn’t tell Aaron until the day of the date, when he swung by his office with a way too big of a smile on his face.

— There he is! The best doctor in the businesses! — he said, doing a bit of a dance with his shoulders as he happily strolled the towards Aaron’s desk.

Aaron smiled and stood up before realizing LeBron’s over the top happy demeanor and he got concerned — What did you do? — he asked.

LeBron face dropped a little — Can’t I just visit my best friend at work? Can’t I just be happy to see you?

Aaron pressed his lips together, feeling guilty and a bit disappointed at himself, he moved towards LeBron and open his arms so LeBron could hug him — Yeah you’re right, I’m sorry. — he apologized as they half hugged each other — How are you? — he asked as he let go of the hug.

— Good, good. — he smiled for a second before saying — You got a date tonight.

Aaron stopped smiling and he looked at him dead serious — What? No, no, no.

— Man come on, it’s Savannah’s friend! — he pleaded — You met her at my birthday.

He looked at him a bit curious and reluctantly asked — Who?

— Isabella. — LeBron smiled. Aaron thought back to that night and smiled a bit remembering the funny and pretty girl he had talked to through the whole night. He wondered why he had never asked LeBron to set them up with her before meeting Amy — C'mon, you liked her. You two are perfect for each other! — he assured.

— You said the same about Amy. — he accused.

LeBron looked away for a moment and scratched the back of his head for a second — Yeah… I was kind of lying at that moment.

Aaron frowned, confused — What?

— Aaron, you wanted kids, she did’t; you wanted commitment, she didn’t; you wanted to stay in New York, she took that job on LA and told you not to follow her. — LeBron shrugged his shoulders — It was a really big mismatch but you were happy, what was I supposed to do?

— I don’t know. Not lie to my face maybe?!

— I know, I’m sorry, but you know I’m supportive. I’ve gotta get behind you on whatever you want. And for a moment I really thought you guys were going to make it. — they both stayed quiet for a second, LeBron waiting for the reaction his friend would give.

Aaron sighted and looked down, defeated — I know. I did too.

LeBron shortly squeezed his shoulder to show him some support — I know it’s rough but Isabella is amazing, you’ve got to meet her. — the doctor gave him a unconvinced look — Please? Savannah is gonna kill me of you don’t go to the date.

So he did. By eight p.m. he was at the restaurant LeBron had made the reservation at. It was a nice place, nothing too fancy. He looked around, already at the table, he felt a bit too nervous, it had been almost three years since he had been on a date and he it was like every time he tried to do it again he felt less hopeful about it. He thought back on the date with Amy, all the laughing and drinking, he guessed it wouldn’t be as exciting or as fun as that night at the bar with Amy. And he was right, it wasn’t as exiting, there was almost no rush going through his body, maybe because his heart wasn’t in it, but also because she wasn’t Amy.

When she arrived, right on time, he pulled the chair for her and she allowed it and thanked him, something Amy would have never done, and it made him him feel a little better but then it only reminded him she wasn’t Amy. They ordered quickly, she ordered raviolis and he got spaghetti. And as they waited they

— So, LeBron told me you’re a doctor, his doctor. — she said with a quiet smile — Of you don’t mind me asking, what made you go into sport medicine. — she asked, and she seemed genuinely interested, Aaron looked at her a bit surprised.

— Oh! Well, I’ve always knew I wanted to be a doctor and then I always liked sports how they bring people together, and they’re fun, I guess, so I thought “why not bring them together?” — she smiled with him but didn’t say anything. And he thought that Amy would’ve already been talking by that time. She wasn’t distracted or anything, she was waiting, listening, so he kept talking, more than he has ever done — And you know, a lot of really intricate injuries come from sports. And there’s pressure, but it’s fun and competitive. There’s a lot of perfectionism needed to fix a million dollar knee and it bring a thrill that’s so calming at the end of a surgery. — he said, almost losing himself in his short monologue. He looked at her, she was still listening.

— What’s it like? — she asked, almost hypnotized by the way he was talking about his job.

He crooked his head in a way that was completely endearing to Isabella — What?

— What is it like, the calming thrill? —

It’s like for a moment everything is in your hands, the whole world, and you have to hold it and then it’s gone, and you feel it all, the fear, the responsibility, the rush and the calm and satisfaction that you’ve done a good job. — he smiled a bit before looking at her — Sometimes you take it for granted, but then you remember it. —

She smiled at him — It’s alright. I’m a architect and an interior and landscape designer.

— And how does that work?

— Well, I started as a interiors and landscapes designer but, right after working for Savannah and LeBron I realized I really love architecture, so I went back to school and now I’m head architect and co-owner of my firm. — she smiled and he smiled back, he didn’t ask anything and he didn’t seem that interested but she continued, a bit discouraged — Seeing something you’ve designed, something you thought of in your head being built like you wanted it to be… It’s something that amazes me every time. Like you said, sometimes you take it for granted but then you remember.

He smiled at her, really smiled for the first time in some time, it he let it go immediately, feeling guilty for feeling happy. Isabella noted it but didn’t say anything. A few seconds later the food arrived and they dived into conversation again.

Aaron couldn’t help but to note every difference between her and Amy, she didn’t order any alcohol, Amy would’ve. She let him do much of the talking, Amy didn’t really do that. She laughed loudly, Amy only did that when she was drunk. She was assertive in her words and talked with calm and authority, like if she had meditated on each word before saying it, Amy just talked, sometimes without thinking, going nowhere but getting somewhere at some point. And every time he noted some of those things, even the small ones, he would distant himself a little, he didn’t wanted to be rude but he couldn’t help but to dwell on his memories with Amy.

Isabella tried to ignore it, because when he was there he was fun and nice and really, really interesting but it became obvious the last bit of information she was given was more critical than she had thought — I’m sorry, you just seem a bit off. — he snapped out of his own world and looked at her, embarrassed — Are you alright?

He looked at her and nodded — Yeah, just thinking.

She sighted a little — Savannah told me you got out of a big relationship a few months ago. — she said and Aaron looked at her hesitantly — I get it, — she assured — you’re probably thinking back on her.

It stayed quiet for a second as Aaron came to peace with his situation — Yeah.

He was waiting for a snap, a big “fuck you, buddy. I’m worth more than this”, maybe a glass of water being splashed on his face. But he got none of that because she wasn’t Amy or any of the girls he had dated before. All he got was a — What was she Like?

He looked at her in dumbfounded. It took him a moment or two, not sure of what to say — She’s just the most enigmatic person I’ve ever met. If she wasn’t happy about something she would say something… or scream it. — he laughed to himself a little and Isabella just smiled. He slowly looked away, his vision crowded with memories of him and Amy, and his heart shrunk knowing she didn’t loved him anymore but he continued anyway, smile still on his face — She can tell a story in a way that, even if is dull and uninteresting, it makes you crack up. She does what she wants to but gives little things at random. She’s an amazing writer and friend. — he smiled wider, his heart aching a little more by the second — She’s fearless and honest, passionate, a bit too much sometimes but, when she smiles, when she gives that glimpse into her real self… it just… — he looked at the girls in front of him and realized what he was doing — Oh God, I’m sorry.

— No, i-i-it’s all right. — she assured, and he looked at her with in surprise — It’s a better sign than a guy talking shit about his ex. — she half-assed joked, smiling a little to herself before saying in a more serious tone — It’s nice, the way you talk about her. — she smiled shyly — You’re still not over her, I get it. It’s hard sometimes and she sounds amazing. I’m sorry it’s over, you seem to love her very much. — she smiled at him shortly and he smiled back. She stood up leaving her napkin over her almost empty plate. She grabbed her purse and looked back at him, a soft, shy smile on her lips — You’re great guy Aaron, even when you’re thinking of somebody as I talk. Don’t dwell in the past too long, ok? — she said, almost like she was asking a small favor. She stood in place for a second and looked at him again — If you’re ever ready, if you get over her, you can call me.

He saw her walk away and in the back of his mind came idea that she gave him something that he never had been given and therefore he thought he didn’t really deserved. She gave him understanding. No one, not even Amy, had given him that. He lost sight of her as he thought that maybe Amy leaving wasn’t it, maybe there was still something after. He felt hopeful and he thought of Isabella, who had made him hopeful. She wasn’t like Amy, she was peaceful, quiet and open and it made him feel calm, like at the end of a surgery just a little less rush; Amy made him feel a rush going through his body, but not the same rush as surgery, Amy’s rush was an uncertain one, without the calm. He smiled but that smile vanished when he realized he didn’t have her number.

He called for a waiter and when he arrived said — Can I get the check as quickly as possible? — he said, almost stopping himself from just running outside to catch her.

The waiter smiled a bit and said — She already paid for it. — he took something out of his pocket and gave it to him — She told me to give you this.

He took the paper the young man was giving him and unfold it as the waiter left him alone. He looked at the paper, seeing a note with some numbers under it “I got this one. If you’re ever ready you can pay me back - Isabella”


End file.
